


Boathouse Breakup

by Evey_M



Series: Wolf in High School Oneshots [1]
Category: Dem Saly Bois - Fandom, Original Work, Sander Sides - Fandom, Teamiplier - Fandom, YouTubers - Fandom, Youtube - RPF
Genre: 5 outta the 6 Brookstones are quintuplets, Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - High School, Breakup at a Boathouse, F/M, Fostered Kids, Heartbreak, Hints at Glee often too, Hints at Teen Wolf a lot, I have my friends to thank for a lot of the characters, It'll turn into a book i swear, M/M, Multi, Slight mentions towards omegas and heats, Supernatural Creatures, Unknown Sender, Werewolves, mythical creatures, please help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-09 01:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evey_M/pseuds/Evey_M
Summary: Wade came out to the main room, I grabbed my phone, not being able to see very clearly. All I could see, though, was Wade had more hair than this morning."Oh, my god."Wade was a werewolf.~*~*~*~*~*~JP finds out what his boyfriends have been hiding from him for the past four years by receiving an anonymous text from a blocked number.





	Boathouse Breakup

Friday, October 16th

4:46 p.m.

JP's P.O.V.

"Go to the Nestor-Darling lake house."

I stared at the mysterious message. It had arrived this morning under an unknown, restricted number. I couldn't message back, and I didn't know who it could be.

"Whatcha staring at, Jpar?" Gar asked.

I looked up, finding everyone had left from Glee practice. We have Sectionals in a few weeks and Mr. Sanders had us rehearsing constantly and competitively.

"Just a message from Evelyn," I said, pocketing my phone. "We work tonight as well as a study group.. Aren't you supposed to be meeting with Nin? Don't you have a study group with her tonight?"

"Yea, I was going to meet her here, but it looks like she already left," Gar said, picking up my bag as I pick my binder.

"Thank you," I murmured, accepting my bag from Gar.

I brushed past him, needing to get to Mr. Mortenson's soon. There's a full moon tonight and Ulf's heat is in sync with it as well.

"Jere?" Gar asked.

"Hmm?" I replied, pausing at the door.

"Is everything alright?" Gar asked. "Is there something that you need to talk about?"

"Everything's fine," I said. "See you tomorrow."

"See you," was Gar's reply.

I heard him sigh as I left. When I got to the front doors, I saw Evelyn and Ulf were waiting outside.

"It's just us at Mortenson's today," Evelyn explained as I climbed into the backseat. "Rover is at the mechanic's shop. The others are setting up at Ariel's lake house."

"All other employees have something else going on tonight," Ulf said, handing me a set of keys. "I'm guessing you have to go home first?"

"Yea. I'll be a little late to the lake house," I replied.

Ulf nodded, taking my answer.

"Want me to run you home after work?" Evelyn asked.

"That would be great," I replied. "Do you need me to pick up Shay and Tuki?"

"No, they'll already be at the lake house by the time we get off work," Evelyn said.

"Okay," I said, looking at my phone.

"You'll learn what you want to know."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Friday, October 16th

7:34 p.m.

I pulled up to the Nestor-Darling lake house, finding all the lights were out. There was nothing that indicated they were here other than Tyler, Pat, and Bob's cars were parked in front of the garage.

I get out of my car, looking around. I closed the door and sit on the hood of my car.

"What are you doing here, Jeremy?" I asked myself. "I'm supposed to be at Ariel's, helping Evelyn. Not here on the account of a random message from a restricted number!"

I sighed, shaking my head. I get off the hood and almost get back into my car when I saw lights down at the dock. I looked down at the boathouse, seeing figures moving in the windowsill.

"Maybe just a quick look around..." I said, heading down the lawn quickly and quietly.

I took the stairs down to the docks. Trees surrounded the entire boathouse. Some of the trees were fairly close to the water. I hid behind one, watching as I see only Mark, Tyler, and Bob in the window.

"What the hell am I doing?" I questioned myself, almost getting up.

"Nin, let's hurry!"

I froze, shrinking back into the dark foliage as Nin and Ethan came running down the steps.

"Wade, Pat, and Gar are still locking Dlive up," Nin said. "We don't need to be down there anytime soon."

"I know, but I have a bad feeling about something," Ethan said.

"Someone's going to die?" Nin asked, eyes widening.

"Maybe.." Ethan replied. "I'm not sure."

"Let's go then," Nin said, pulling Ethan down to the boathouse.

I watched as they hurried towards the boathouse. I squinted to see what was happening in the window.

Tyler and Mark enveloped Ethan in a hug. Nin left to talk to Bob. Molly, MK, and Amy were all there too, just mingling amongst the others. I could see another room that was barred off. I caught a glimpse of Gar and Patrck chaining Dlive up to a beam.

"Oh, my god," I murmured, almost revealing my spot to the pack in the boathouse.

Wade came out to the main room, I grabbed my phone, not being able to see very clearly. All I could see, though, was Wade had more hair than this morning.

"Oh, my god."

Wade was a werewolf.

You'll learn what you want to know.

This was what that text meant. This was why I was messaged.

I watched for a moment, trying to process what was going on. If Wade was a werewolf, then what were the rest of them?

My phone blinked with a message from Ivory. I scanned over it.

"Where are you?" She asked.

"Nestor-Darling lake house."

I turned off my phone, almost dropping it when I see Pat and Gar standing next to Wade. Gar had some sort of aura surrounding him.

I didn't have a chance to do anything else. I didn't want to do anything else. I walked out of the darkness, heading towards the lake house. No one saw me as I walked towards them.

This is what they had been hiding from me?

~*~*~*~*~*~

Friday, October 16th

7:40 p.m.

Evelyn's P.O.V.

"Where's JP?" I asked Ivory, who had messaged him.

"Nestor-Darling's, apparently," Ivory said.

"Ethan's?" I asked, confused. "Why would he be there?"

"Isn't that where Wade's pack meets?" Tuki asked, looking up from his spot next to Shay.

"Yea, but why would he be there?" I continued. "It's the full moon-.."

"It's the full moon," Oliver said.

"Someone grab Entoan, have him start the boat," I said. "Aaron, Ivory, Steph, you're coming with me."

Rover runs to grab Entoan, who was in the other room trying to get a better signal to message Dlive. Stephanie gets up from her spot on the couch, setting her laptop on the coffee table. Cyrilla gets up with her, a mother like look in her eyes.

"I'm going too," Cyrilla said, stepping forward.

"No, you're staying here," I replied. "We need you here."

"Why?"

"I need you here so you don't hurt them too much," I said. "And I need someone to help hold down the fort."

I could see the internal conflict in her eyes. She sighed, nodding her head all too quickly for this to be real.

"Bring him back safe," Cyrilla said. "Whatever happened between them, we can talk about it here and explain."

I nodded, surprise flaring up as she backed down.

"Thank you," I said as I heard the boat start.

Cyrilla nodded. I ran down to the docks. Entoan already had the boat on the water. Aaron, Ivory, and Stephanie were waiting on the dock for me as well.

"Swim ahead! You'll get there faster than me," Entoan said. "I'll meet you there."

"Don't let too many people know that you're out on the lake," Ivory said.

"Ariel can't find out we took the boat again," Aaron said.

"We can't focus on that," I interjected. "We need to focus on getting JP out of that property before something bad happens."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Friday, October 16th

7:53 p.m.

Wade's P.O.V.

"This is Dlive's second full moon, isn't it?" MK asked, her tail slapping against the water.

"Yea.." I sighed. "He still needs to learn to control his powers. And, during this time, I can't help but feel helpless because I don't know what I can do to help him."

"I think the only thing we can do is just wait," Mark said. "That's what we had to do with you. With Bob. With me."

"With me!" Nin popped in with a smile.

"You had patience to help all of us, and that's exactly what you need to do with Dlive right now," Gar added.

"We just need to help him every now and then," Amy said. "And he'll get a hang of it eventually."

I nodded, looking at the lake through the open front.

The moon reflected off the water. It created a somewhat peaceful atmosphere in the boathouse. It broke when a familiar, yet startling scent rampages closer.

"Oh. god," I whispered. "He's here."

"Who?" Molly asked, seeming like the only one who heard me. "Who's here?"

"Jeremy."

Gar and Pat tensed up as I said his name. The others looked around. I retracted my claws and fangs quickly before hurrying outside to meet him at the dock.

"What the hell?!" Jeremy said, almost yelling as I meet him farther down the dock. "This is why you disappeared every full moon?"

"Jeremy, please, try to understand-.." I started. I could hear Pat and Gar catching up to the both of us.

"Try to understand what?" Jeremy cut me off. "That my boyfriends left me alone and out of this because they were too scared of how I would react?"

"We didn't want you getting involved with all this supernatural stuff," Pat tried to reason. "We didn't want you getting hurt by what you would have learned or saw."

"You're kinda late for the 'not-getting-involved' bullcrap," Jeremy said. "I know all about the supernatural creatures and what each of them could do to a human."

"How-?" Gar asked, only to get cut off.

"The Brookstone's, Michele, Cyrilla, Stephanie, Nate," Jeremy said. "Their pack helped me. Taught me how to defend myself against supernaturals. Hell, they even took me in when my parents were jailed."

Parents? What the hell happened to his parents?

"Your parents?" Pat asked.

"Yes, my parents were jailed and still are," Jeremy replied. "They are never going to get out of there."

"What did they do?" Gar asked, almost hesitant to know the answer.

"They were jailed on the account of child abuse and neglect."

My brain whirred to a stop. They what? How come Jeremy never told us about it?

"Jeremy-"

"You know," he interrupted. We all just listened. There was no getting to him when he's like this. "I've been telling you guys, making hints at what was going on. But you never seemed to be listening. Something else was always playing in your minds while I've been trying to tell you about this..."

"Why couldn't you just tell me?" Jeremy asked.

"Jeremy, sweetheart," Gar said, stepping up. "Believe me, we wanted to tell you. But we didn't know how to, or if we should. We didn't just want to drag you into this."

"We didn't feel the need to drag you into this," Pat jumped in. "This is not something that we felt safe with you knowing. We didn't want to risk that anything could happen to you anyday."

"Jeremy, we wanted to tell you," I said, continuing off of the others. "We just didn't want you getting caught in out wars and battles with other packs. We didn't want you to get hurt, or killed, by the other packs either."

Jeremy shook his head. There was a small glint of trust, of belief to what we had said. But the smell of hurt and betrayal lies over it, masking it.

"This hurts worse than being killed," He said. "It feels like you don't trust me enough with this."

"Jere, we trust you," Gar said, braving as he took another step forward. "We trust you completely. This was just something we couldn't involve you in."

"Couldn't? Or wouldn't?" Jeremy retaliated.

"Jeremy, they didn't tell me until just four years ago," I said.

Jeremy paused, turning away from the three of us. He didn't say anything as he walked closer to the water.

"They didn't tell me until I was bitten," I continued. "Their story was the exact same; they didn't want me getting hurt. And, yes, it does hurt at first. But I got over it."

"They were just trying to protect me," I said, taking another step forward. "Just like we tried to protect you."

Jeremy's head was cast downward. He didn't reply as the three of us stepped forward. A board creaked as we moved.

"Jeremy, wait!" Gar said as Jeremy looked ready to dive into the murky lake. I pulled forward, almost grabbing his arm.

The lake settled after he disappeared into the dark water. I could smell the others standing out here with us.

"What's going on?" Nin asked.

"Jeremy.." Gar replied, still focused on the water.

"Did he dive in?" MK asked, hovering closer to the water's edge.

"Yea.." Pat said, looking over the water.

"Why--?"

The surface of the water broke fifteen feet away from the dock. Jeremy floated above the water. A dark shadow helped him away from the dock.

"Jeremy!" I called out.

He turned towards the dock, shaking his head. A boat pushed into view, stopping where Jeremy floated.

"Is that Entoan?" Pat asked, squinting out at the boat. "Driving a boat?"

"Yea," Mark replied. "That's Entoan."

"The water," MK said. "Look at the water."

Ripples reflected off the water as someone, something, swam to the dock. Scales broke the surface of the water as it starts to climb.

"Evelyn.." MK murmured. She backed away, almost hiding behind Amy and Molly.

A body dragged itself up onto the dock. A tail was seen briefly before it disappeared into legs. Evelyn stood, a glare prominent on her face. She scanned over the others. She stopped, glaring at me. I backed up as she stepped towards me.

"Heed these next few words carefully, Barnes," she growled. "If you get within a twenty foot radius of Jeremy in an attempt to do anything, harmless or otherwise, your bones will not be able to heal at all."

I nodded slowly. She looked over at Gar and Pat. They backed up as she stepped back from me.

"The same goes for you two," she snarled.

She backed up towards the end of the dock, getting ready to dive into the water.

The boat stopped her from diving in. It was far enough away from the dock that none of us could board it, but it was close enough that we could hear them.

"What are you doing?" Evelyn asked. "I told you to take him home."

"My car--" Jeremy started.

"Toss me your keys," Evelyn said, stopping him.

Jeremy hesitated, holding his keys close.

"Jeremy, you're not going to get off that boat," Evelyn said. "Toss me your keys and I'll meet you at home."

I saw Jeremy hesitate to toss his keys. His eyes glossed over us on the dock.

"Jeremy!"

The keys flew across the water, landing in Evelyn's outstretched hand.

"I'll meet you back at Ariel's," Evelyn said.

The boat swiftly turned and left. Evelyn turned towards us again after the boat was almost around the corner of the bay.

"Evelyn--" MK started.

"Please, MK, don't," Evelyn said. "You're not going to change my mind."

"I--... I just want you to think about this," MK continued. "This secret wasn't meant to hurt JP."

"I know.." Evelyn sighed. "But he is hurt. He needs time to think over it himself."

With that, she left, heading up towards the cabin. We all watched as lights flickered past as she left.

I turned back towards the lake. The red and green light of the boat blinked at us as it goes. I watched till it disappeared into the darkness, way past that even my werewolf vision couldn't see it.


End file.
